


# # υηтιтℓє∂ ℓσνє - вιη¢нαη

by BLUE_EUNWOO



Category: K-pop
Genre: Bangchan - Freeform, Changchan, Hyunlix, Jeongin - Freeform, M/M, bambam - Freeform, binchan, changbin, felix - Freeform, hanjisung, hyunjin, jaebam, jaebum - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, seungin, seungmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUE_EUNWOO/pseuds/BLUE_EUNWOO
Summary: ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇᴅ[Inspired by the Chinese Drama 'Love O2O']'Channie hyung got a boyfriend...''But I feel bad for third brother-in-law,' Jeongin said looking at his hyungs'Yea... what a cheater he is' BamBam struggled with holding his laughter in'We should fight for justice! and tell third brother-in-law' Jeongin exclaimed'yea we should!' Both Hyunjin and BamBam said:: Inspired by the drama 'Love O2O' highly recommend that drama, its perfection. It's a Chinese drama with a great plot.:: SpearB and CB97 meet through an online game and become the power couple in the game, but In reality, Chan their University senior has a soft spot for gamer nerd Changbin.:: BXB, Changbin x Chan,
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Lee Minho / Han Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 介绍 ˗ 𝐈𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩

This is a story inspired by my favorite Chinese Drama 'Love O2O' It is about the college life of Bei Wei Wei (portrayed by Zheng Shuang 郑爽) who is the 'belle' of the computer faculty and a skilled gamer. The real world being college life and the virtual world being the game – 'A Chinese Ghost Story' Personally, I would really recommend the drama it's 30 episodes long and the genre is Romantic Comedy and Teen Drama. But if you're looking for something short, there is also a movie 'Love O2O' it's 90 minutes long and it's basically the main events from the drama. 

To warn the people, the plot is not mine at all, it's fully inspired by the Drama Love O2O. I respect the people who came up with such a good plot and the actors/actresses who also worked hard. 

.

.

.

Search: - Profiles ! -

. . . Searching . . .

Files found!

Download Profiles !.exe ?

. . . Downloading . . .

█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒  
10%

███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒  
30%

█████▒▒▒▒▒  
50%

██████████  
100%

Download complete!

-

[ 📎 ] - Profiles - 

𝚂𝚎𝚘 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚗 (서창빈)

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝟷𝟷𝚝𝚑 𝙰𝚞𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟿 [ 𝟸𝟷 ]

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷.𝟼𝟽𝚖 [ 𝟻'𝟼" ]

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 . 𝙹𝚒𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚐 . 𝚂𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚖𝚒𝚗

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝙹𝚒𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚐

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 

𝙶𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚄𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 - 𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝙱

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝚂𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 . 𝙶𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚛 . 𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚢 𝙱𝚞𝚐 . 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 . 𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚒𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚢 . 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

-

𝙱𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗 (방찬) 

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝟹𝚛𝚍 𝙾𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟽 [ 𝟸𝟹 ]

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷.𝟽𝟷𝚖 [ 𝟻'𝟽" ] 

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗 . 𝙷𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚓𝚒𝚗 . 𝙱𝚊𝚖𝙱𝚊𝚖 

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝙱𝚊𝚖𝙱𝚊𝚖 

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 

𝙶𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚄𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 - 𝙲𝙱𝟿𝟽 

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚗 . 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚖 . 𝙲𝚘𝚕𝚍 . 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕'𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚋 . 𝙰𝚌𝚝𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 . 𝙸𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 . 𝚂𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

-

𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝙼𝚒𝚗𝚑𝚘 (이민호) 

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝟸𝟻𝚝𝚑 𝙾𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟾 [ 𝟸𝟸 ]

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷.𝟽𝟸𝚖 [ 𝟻'𝟾" ]

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝚈𝚞𝚗𝚑𝚘 . 𝚈𝚎𝚘𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚐 . 𝙹𝚎𝚗𝚘 

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝚈𝚞𝚗𝚑𝚘

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 

𝙶𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚄𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 - 𝙻𝚎𝚎𝙺𝚗𝚘𝚠 

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 . 𝙷𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑 𝚘𝚗 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚗 . 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚐𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚙 . 𝚁𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚐𝚞𝚢 . 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

-

𝙷𝚊𝚗 𝙹𝚒𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚐 (한지성) 

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝟷𝟺𝚝𝚑 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟿 [ 𝟸𝟷 ]  
[𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛] 

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷.𝟼𝟿𝚖 [ 𝟻'𝟽" ] 

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 . 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚗 . 𝚂𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚖𝚒𝚗 

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚗 

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 

𝙶𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚄𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 - 𝙹.𝚘𝚗𝚎 

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 . 𝚜𝚑𝚢 . 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 . 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚊𝚗 . 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

-

𝙷𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝙷𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚓𝚒𝚗 (황현진) 

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝟸𝟶𝚝𝚑 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟽 [ 𝟸𝟹 ]  
[𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚍𝚊𝚢] 

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷.𝟽𝟿𝚖 [ 𝟻'𝟷𝟶" ] 

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗 . 𝙱𝚊𝚖𝙱𝚊𝚖 . 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗 

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗 

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 

𝙶𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚄𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 - 𝙻𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚊 

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 . 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 . 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚕𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚊 . 𝚂𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

-

𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 (이 필릭스)

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝟷𝟻𝚝𝚑 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟿 [ 𝟸𝟷 ]  
[𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛] 

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷.𝟽𝟷𝚖 [ 𝟻'𝟽" ] 

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝙹𝚒𝚞𝚜𝚗𝚐 . 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚗 . 𝚂𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚖𝚒𝚗 

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝚂𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚖𝚒𝚗 

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝚜𝚑𝚢 . 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚔 . 𝚏 𝚛 𝚎 𝚌 𝚔 𝚕 𝚎 𝚜 . 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 . 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝙷𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚓𝚒𝚗 . 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

-

𝙺𝚒𝚖 𝚂𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚖𝚒𝚗 (김승민) 

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝟸𝟸𝚝𝚑 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟿 [ 𝟸𝟷 ]  
[𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛] 

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷.𝟽𝟽𝚖 [ 𝟻'𝟷𝟶" ] 

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝙹𝚒𝚞𝚜𝚗𝚐 . 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚗 . 𝚂𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚖𝚒𝚗 

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡 

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚓𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗 . 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚡'𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚛 . 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

-

𝚈𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗 (양정인) 

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝟾𝚝𝚑 𝙳𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟿 [ 𝟸𝟷 ]  
[𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑] 

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷.𝟽𝟶𝚖 [ 𝟻'𝟽" ] 

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝙷𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚓𝚒𝚗 . 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗 . 𝙱𝚊𝚖𝙱𝚊𝚖 

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝙷𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚓𝚒𝚗

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 

𝙶𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚄𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 - 𝙼𝚛𝙵𝚘𝚡 

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚂𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚖𝚒𝚗 . 𝙸𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚖 . 𝚜𝚑𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚢 . 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

-

𝙱𝚊𝚖𝙱𝚊𝚖 (뱀뱀) 

𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗 - 𝙼𝚊𝚢 𝟸 𝟷𝟿𝟿𝟽 [𝟸𝟹] 

𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 - 𝟷𝟽𝟼𝚖 [𝟻'𝟿"] 

𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗 . 𝙷𝚢𝚞𝚗𝚓𝚒𝚗 . 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗 

𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗 

𝙼𝚊𝚓𝚘𝚛 - 𝙼𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 

𝙶𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚄𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 - 𝙳𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚎𝙱

𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚜 - 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘 𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚗 [ 𝙹𝚊𝚎𝚋𝚞𝚖 ] . 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗'𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 . 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚑 . 𝚂𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚛

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩

[ ☽ ] Credits to Xui for the whole downloading and searching thing at the beginning. And like a wise girl once said ' i just love how people correct ages in character descriptions like wtf. the whole point of a character description is to change things up and tell you whatever they are set to in the fanfiction, unless the author is using their actual ages.' -Eri December 14 2k20. Did I just go through her mb to find this? yes. Take what minsung superior cult leader said into thought.

start :: 29/12/2020

end :: 18/01/2021


	2. 一 ˗ 𝐘ī

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩

"wUt Da-"

"mY fOOd"

"JiSuNgGgG" Felix chased Jisung into the bathroom where poor Jisung almost choked on the food in his mouth. Surely enough Felix laughed at that 

"That'S WhAt YoU GeT suCkER" Felix teased the older by a day even though Jisung couldn't see it.

While those two fought every day while Seungmin always tried, keyword tried to stop them they wouldn't. Living in a dorm with the four of them would be a lot of different moods in one room.

4? Oh yeah, Changbin is mostly out of all of this as he loves, LOVES playing games. Especially PC games.

"Come on hyung, why do you always play this- what's the point? Come live free like us~" Jisung taunted while sneakily coming out of the bathroom being aware of a loose Felix.

Changbin sighed and closed his laptop sliding his chair to the left and clicking his pen to start working on his assignments. "What do we have here?" Seungmin says looking at him. "What happened?" Felix asks giving Jisung one more chance after he kept begging.

"My partner divorced me" They all lightly chuckled. "Mr. study bug gamer seo changbin is sad because of a divorce in a game?" Changbin sighed "I'm not sad, it was just for us to finish our tasks anyway."

"OhHhh- DID YOU GUYS HEAR THE NEWS?? THE Bang Christopher Chan is coming back" All of them eek'ed including Changbin. "They say, that he's gonna continue playing SOCCER" Felix squealed.

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩


	3. 二 ˗ È𝐫

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩

"cOME ONNNNN-" Hyunjin shouted in the dorms because they had to clean up the mess. "I KNOW- why does he have to come around this time" The eldest in the dorm shouted as he picked up the stinky socks. "Jeongin go wash the socks" BamBam shouted handing him the socks he collected.

"bUt WHyY MeEeeE" the youngest whined. "Because you're our sacrifice" Hyunjin pet his back and choked on the smell of underwear on his bed.

When Jeongin went to the school's laundry room he was scrubbing the socks with a peg on his nose, blocking the foul smell. "Woah, you guys are cleaning-" some random person who was there too asked. "Of course don't you know? The 'mAsTeR' is coming back" Jeongin rolled his eyes and continued.

"Look at you guys, only cleaning so that your brother comes back" The guy teased "shoo before I suffocate you with Hyunjin's dirty underwear"

-

"About your 'husband' situation-'" Jisung started but got cut off by Changbin "I said, it doesn't matter." Jisung frowned "come onnnn~ lets go shopping~"

"I cant sung, I'm going to the internet cafe" Changbin sighed remembering the past minutes "but why?" Felix questioned

"bEcAuSe SoMEoNE SpIllED rAMen On My LapToP-" Changbin said glaring at Jisung, as the little one hid.

"Have fun hyung~!" Felix wished him a goodbye

-

"Chan, you do realize that I want to help you right?" His uncle spoke playing a board game with him

"Yes, uncle and in that case, you have played our part" Chan neatly finishes the game and his sentence.

His uncle chuckled and stood up, "well, you've gotten wiser my little boy" Chan smiled and walked out of the private room.

His uncle walked to the register to pay when Chan strolled around the internet cafe.

He stopped when he saw someone playing on the computer. The guy looked experienced and kinda cute.

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩


	4. 三 ˗ 𝐒ā𝐧

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩

The guy Chan stopped by was playing like a very experienced gamer. The way his hands moved so smoothly. He knew the place of each key. His hands moved so fast that even the specialist couldn't predict his next move.

Chan registered the game immediately 'A Chinese Ghost Story' a classic amongst this generation. He looked at the character and smiled. He walked away heading to his university.

-

"Why did you have to come today man?" BamBam exclaimed, "why, do you not want me here?" Chan being the third oldest always acted more mature.

"It's not like that-" Hyunjin started "what? You had to clean?" Chan smirked. "UgH-"

-

"OmGOmGomG"

"Its HiMMmMm""No wayyy, I thought it was just a rumor""And he's coming here? The school local cafeteria!?!?"

All the helpless girls screamed as THE Bang Chan was in line waiting for his turn to arrive so he could get his lunch.

Jisung and Changbin were in the line right beside Chan and Jisung being THAT friend he is kept taking pictures and giggling.

Both of them were giggling when Chan turned in their direction, making Jisung and Changbins heads turn away.

Chan smiled looking at Changbin and recognizing that he was the guy from the internet cafe. Chan looked ahead and saw that it was his turn.

It was Changbins turn too. "Can I have the braised chicken?" Both of them ask at the same time, leaving changbin speechless as there was only one portion left.

"I'll have the salad instead, he can have the chicken" What Chan said snapped Changbin into reality

"O-oh no, he can have it" The cafeteria guy was puzzled and just wanted them to choose.

"If none of you want it, I'll take it," Jeongin says coming through and taking all the braised chicken

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩


	5. 四 ˗ 𝐒ì

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩

"I forgot how good the food here was," Chan said in a monotone voice

"Too bad you're graduating next year and they'll take your card" Hyunjin teased

"I'll come back here and use your cards" Chan replied getting up and leaving, meaning the boys had to follow up but Jeongin was still busy eating.

-

"OH MY GOD- can you believe it- FIRST, he comes here HERE to have lunch, Second YOU BOTH WERE NEXT TO EACHOTHER- and THIRD- you guys ordered the same thing?!!?!?"

Jisung kept ranting while Changbin was mentally malfunctioning sipping from his milk and looking at Chan.

-

Chan logged into the game as he was sat on the dorm table with the rest of the guys too.

-

Changbin was playing this game, as usual, he got his laptop fixed.

He was playing his game when he got a message from one of the top players on the server.

CB97  
Hey, meet me at the life stone.

Why is the top player messaging me? And most of all why does he want me there? Chnagbijn thought

SpearB  
Sure.

The life stone is the place where most people go to, to get married in the game. It usually helps in the development of your character.

CB97  
Would you like to be my partner in the game? You know, to help with our achievements and battle the monsters.

SpearB  
Of course.

With that, they got married in the game. BamBam, Hyunjin and Jeongin called him their third brother-in-law.

CB97  
Oh, these are my friends. Llama, DoubleB, and MrFox

SpearB  
Oh ok!

DoubleB  
Welcome third brother-in-law

SpearB  
Brother in law?

MrFox  
Yea, you're our brother's husband :D not a blood-related brother-

SpearB  
Third?

Llama

Oh about that yea, brother has had more than one wife

The three giggled at what Hyunjin did while Chan sent them a glare. On the other hand, Changbin was confused

DoubleB  
Ok ok, our bad, we'll call your third brother-in-law because CB97 is the third oldest out of all of us

SpearB  
ohhh

Changbin giggled and asked them if they wanted to battle this monster in which they all agreed to. 

✩｡:*•.─── ☽ ───.•*:｡✩


End file.
